User talk:Ben 100022/Archive1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Club Penguin Shops Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley How? What do you want me to categorize them as? --Alxeedo TALK 16:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Done! I finished! --Alxeedo TALK 16:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sub-pages Should I categorize mission sub-pages? I only categorized the main mission pages. --Alxeedo TALK 16:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. --Alxeedo TALK 16:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Wow I never made a policy before how do we make them? Question and Question. Hi. Just want to know how I put templates on my userpage here and if we can create a Awards Page in the community section for the wiki. Just a thought. -Fawful. RE: ON keys. Well I google searched the Total Drama Wiki and Pokemon Typed in you user name found the "Special" page where it gave me the keys and I got the third one form this wiki where it says it's a freebie and I kinda got confused when I thought it was 5 out of 5 instead of 4 out of 4. -Fawful. Order Completed! You're order has been fully completed. You're shipment is within this message. Enjoy your order and have fun! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! RE: Got your message, Ben. Why are you asking me about policies? I could come up with some, but, I'm not an administrator, so.... I would put them on the announcments (e.x. policies), however, I'm not a admin. I'd be happy to help you with this task, however. User:Gary the Gaget Dude Order Completed! You're order has been fully completed. You're shipment is within this message. Enjoy your order and have fun! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! WOOO!! We did it! 50 articals! We are now one step close to making a perfect wiki! -Fawful Order Complete You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Complete You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! RE: I'm Duncan then :DDDD DUNCAN PWNZZZ ALL [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 22:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Thank you for your order of Sour Flavor Juice Candy. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Complete Thank you for your order of the Gary Figurine. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Shout box Come on the Shoutbox! I'm lonley there, all alone. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 00:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Thank you for your order of the Cadence Figurine. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! How DO I get to Shout Box? -Fawful How does this work? So is how this works you make a shop sell things to other people and order things from other people? And if you do make your own shop you just create a page about it and add it to the page about the mall? If I am wrong please explain how this works to me. If I am right you could leave a message confirming it. Thanks. Thank you Thank you a ton. Now I am off to create my mall. Order Complete! Your order has arrived! Here are the items: Make sure to stop by the GGD Mall again! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 11:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: What the... [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 11:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Your order has been delivired! Here is your item: Please, do visit again! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 11:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I need more help. Umm... Can you change the name of a article? If not how do you delete a article? I thought I could import files from comic life on my computer but I can't do it... So I want to switch from comic shop to picture shop if possible. Thanks. -''Pizzamansjr- 12:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: The picture will go on my shop when it's done. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 13:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Not one word about it to my sister. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 15:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Thank you for your order of two Shadow Guy Plush and two Space Alien Plush. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Hey Is Dragonian King Sonic the Hedgehog (Chill57181)? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 20:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for coming to Icy King Here is are your fries! They are yummy! As promised, you get your promotional '''Slapshot'! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 23:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Question. A while ago I thought of the idea of a "Club Penguin Villages" wiki. And I finally have time to make it but I was wondering... Could I change it a bit so its kinda similar to this wiki with the balances of money and stuff and it would be you create a city and add buildings and stuff. And could you maybe help me with this? It would be a wiki just for fun and using up spare time just like this one. If you would help me that would be great but can I change the design so its more like this? -''PizzamansjrCP''- 23:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here is your book! And the coin code says: You win a free Hammer Brother (It's a-me Mario Collection) Figurine! Here it is! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 00:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC)